Anseio
by Tyki Moon
Summary: Ele ansiava com o homem que havia prendido-o, apenas ansiava em seu mundo novo...Apenas uma sala vazia em uma cadeia local...No submundo. - B.B's Centric Fic - Leve insinuação de Yaoi, B.B and L.- BETADA POR SRTA.ABRACADABRA, DEDICADO A ELA.


__

**Sumário: **Ele ansiava com o homem que havia prendido-o, apenas ansiava em seu mundo novo... Apenas uma sala vazia em uma cadeia local... no submundo.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertence... E todos já sabem disso**.**

**Fanfic betada por Srta. Abracadabra. **

**Presente para a mesma!**

**

* * *

**

Anseio...

Ele ansiava com o homem que havia prendido-o, apenas ansiava em seu mundo novo... Apenas uma sala vazia em uma cadeia local... no submundo.

* * *

_Grades._

Grades na janela, nas paredes, por toda a extensão daquelas quatro paredes. Grades firmes e fortes, que o impediam. Que imobilizava qualquer tentativa de fuga.

No entanto, ele não queria sair de lá...

_Cinza_.

O branco da parede, agora encardido e sujo. Um brando que se identifica mais com um tom opaco de cinza. Sujeira, se preferir. Cores quentes geralmente iluminam o local. Mas ali não existia uma cor quente, e sim o oposto. Uma cor fria, sem vida.

Mas ele não se importava com cores. Não, ele.

_Colchão_.

A cama mal arrumada, aquele pedaço de espuma que os guardas de lá costumavam chamar de colchão. Um pedaço de trapo ruído por animais, ratos quem sabe? Apenas uma cama mal cheirosa e incômoda.  
Contudo, ele não tinha o mínimo interesse nela. Não havia ninguém com quem ele dividiria aquela "cama".  
_Ele _já não se encontrava mais lá.

_Corrente_.

A algema em seu tornozelo, uma dor fina e irritante naquele local. A tez clara marcada pela corrente firme... A ferrugem. A poeira que se encontrava nela.  
Algo que ele não se importava. Até gostava de sentir dor...

_Escuridão_.

As luzes lá já não funcionavam, era negro o local. Simplesmente proposital.

Estava ele lá. Acorrentado. Uma sala vazia... apenas ele e seus pensamentos.

Mas ele se importava com isso?

Não... ele não se importava.

Podemos dizer que a única e exclusiva coisa na qual ele se importava:  
"_Respirava_, _andava_ e tinha um forte _vício_ por _doces_..."

Lembrar-se _Dele_, lhe causava _arrepios_ pelo corpo que ele simplesmente adorava.

Adorava sentir.

Lembrar-se da maciez de sua pele, o _excitava_. Podia _sentir_ seu cheiro...

Podia vê-lo em si mesmo.

Em sua mão um pequeno pedaço de espelho reluzia entre seus dedos úmidos graças ao líquido vermelho que escapava, escorria de sua própria palma.

Ele se olhava. Era certo, agora ele realmente entendia. Podia dizer claramente que amava seu _reflexo_.

Tantas pessoas odeiam o que vêem em frente ao espelho, porém ele não...  
Ele amava, _adorava_.

Uma _ambição_ por seu próprio reflexo.  
Uma ambição por seu reflexo, não por si mesmo.  
Seu reflexo era igual a _ele_. O dono do reflexo _não_. E isso o irritava, a ponto de ferir a si mesmo por total frustração.

Não gostava de si.

Gostava _dele._

Tocava a pele de seu rosto com as pontas ágeis de seus dedos. A marcava com sangue. Seu próprio sangue. Sua pele era _áspera_, não era _sutil_ como a dele. Talvez, por isso ele deixasse de gostar de sua pele.

Amava sua _boca_. Boca qual, sim, era _parecida_ com a dele.  
Porém, sua boca não tinha o mesmo _gosto_ da dele.  
O gosto dele era _doce_.  
O seu era um gosto diferente, _amargo_ talvez, gosto de sangue.

Talvez, por isso, mais uma vez ele deixasse de amar sua boca.

Seu _cabelo_ era igual ao dele.

Porém ele, realmente, não gostava de seu cabelo.  
Gostava de _mexer_ nos cabelos dele. Mas _não_ gostava de mexer nos próprios cabelos.

Talvez, por isso, também ele deixasse de gostar de seus cabelos.

Não gostava mais de _si_.

De seu jeito.

Ora, ele era um psicopata. Gostava de matar as pessoa e provar de seu sangue.

O outro já não. Era um detetive, que trabalha em favor a justiça, que prendia _gente_ como ele, que _defendia_ pessoas "inocentes" _dele_.

Talvez, ele deixasse de gostar de si mesmo.

Não gostava mais de seu _nome_.

Ele era _B.B_.

O outro era apenas _L_.

Letras tão distantes. Sons tão diferentes.

Agora sabia...  
Talvez não gostasse mais de seu nome.

Passou a olhar o lugar melhor.

Não gostava do lugar onde estava, um lugar frio e mórbido.

Tão _diferente_ de onde, provavelmente, L estaria.

Certamente, não gostava do lugar onde estava.

Mas, B.B não podia sair daquele lugar, iria viver ali para _sempre_.

Ele, já não estava mais onde L estava.  
Seu _mundo_ agora era _diferente_.  
E ele não gostava disso.

Não gostava de saber que era _diferente_ de L.

Ele, B.B, precisava ser _igual_ a L!

Ele, na verdade _precisava_ de L...  
_Importava-se_ com L...

_Precisava_...

_Importava-se..._

Porém...

Sabia que não ficaria _precisando_ de L para sempre...  
Esse verbo, talvez, deixasse de ser importante para si...

Todos _morrem_, não é?

Esse dia chegaria...

Ele _voltaria_ a se encontrar com L...

Ele voltaria a _ter_ L.

Mesmo que para isso ele tivesse que esperar uma eternidade...  
Um tempo infinito, talvez.

Oras...  
Mas desde quando B.B se importava com o tempo?

_**... Fim.**_

* * *

****

_Olá_.

_PRIMEIRA FANFIC MINHA COM O **B.B**!  
E putz! Como ele é complicado! Complexo demais!  
Não sei se consegui, mas na fanfic tentei passar o que ele realmente sente/sentiria em pról do/ao L. E saiu isso._

_Bom... A Abracadava disse que estava bom e por isso eu postei, digologo!  
É um presente para ela, porque ela é foda, escreve muito, adora D-gray man(!), compreende e muito bem a arte de amar o Tyki (XD), e eu acabei concordando com ela que o Death the Kid não é simétrico e sim gostoso, falay!  
__-idiota-  
__E... ela me animou -muito- quando eu precisava o-o  
Ela nem sabe disso, mas eu estou contando aqui! XD_

Tyki Moon.

* * *

**Review's?**


End file.
